Addiction
by fantasticfreak10
Summary: Elena ran away from Mystic Falls, and finally Damon came to find her. DxE


Ahh, I can't wait until the next episode! Two weeks though D:

* * *

_Addiction_

He had noticed the other vampire in the bar before she had, and he had seen her go outside, for whatever reason. Quickly he followed he to the raised platform, praying silently that it was her. Her back was turned, brown hair flowing down to her waist, and he knew at that moment he was right, wisps of smoke trailing out above her.

'You know they say that smoking gives you cancer.' She turned, recognising the voice instantly.

'I think I'll take the chance.' Her eyes studied his every feature, and feelings that she had not felt for years returned to her, slowly she raised her hand to her lips, taking a deep inhale.

'Elena.' She smiled, and then blew the smoke out into the night air.

'I missed you.'

'You forget that you are the one who left.' Damon slowly moved towards her, and she made no attempt to run, she had waited for so long for this. The moment that one of them would find her again, she knew it would happen, even if it took a hundred years. This time it only took five. He moved closer, saying nothing.

'Where have you been?'

'Around.'

'Trying to live out True Blood fantasies then?' He said, motioning to the small Southern town around them. She had thought that some of the other towns in Virginia were bad, but this South Carolina town took the prize, it was practically falling down.

'Not exactly.' A glance at her cigarette told her that it was almost finished, and she took one last drag before stubbing it out on the ground with one hard push of her shoe. 'I went travelling after I ran away.'

'Where?'

'Europe, America, Asia, anywhere I could really think of.' And it was true, she had gone around the world at least two times. It was interesting what one could do with five years to spare and no restrictions.

'Your brother was worried about you.'

'I checked from time to time. I'm glad he went to college.' Damon took one more step closer before enveloping her in a hug, she returned the gesture, hands curling around him. This brought it all back, the smell of Damon, and she wondered, how had she ever really left him at all. Damon held her close, feeling that if he let go, she would be gone forever, but slowly they parted. Elena leant in slightly, wishing to feel the closeness she had felt before, and she realised that their reunion hug had gone on for a fair bit longer than if it were just normal friends. She pushed her self away from him, and stared at his features once more, just to convince herself that he was real; it was not really her fault that she stared at his lips for a few seconds more than his other features.

'Why did you leave?'

'It was just too much. I had to, I needed some space I suppose.' There was a moment of silence. 'I need a drink.' Elena announced after a moment of silence, and she walked back inside, letting her hips lazily swing as she walked.

–/

Blue eyes watched her as she pulled away from the human she was currently feeding on, and Damon felt a measure of pride as he studied her truly revel in her nature. It seemed as if she had finally accepted what she was, and almost as if she enjoyed it. She finally came up, and he noticed a line of blood from her mouth to her chin, but did not say anything as she compelled the person to walk away, and forget what had happened, then he moved over to her. His figure went out to wipe the rapidly drying blood from her face, and Elena had to keep back a moan as she watched him lick it off his finger.

'Is it gone?' Her question hung in the air for a moment, before Damon nodded. They stared at each other in silence, and then she didn't quite know what she was doing as she crashed her lips against his, and she pushed him onto the wall of the back-alley. A moan escaped her throat as he flipped them around, so she was now on the wall, kissing her as if his very life depended on it. He broke the kiss for a moment, and trailed kisses down her neck and back up again before returning back to her lips. The sounds she made as he kissed her made him rapidly harden, and he knew that he could feel the physical presence of his attraction for her. He thought then, that she was going to break it off, remember that she loved Stephan, or some crap like that. But to his surprise she didn't, and when she finally broke the kiss she only whispered two words, 'not here.'

–/

They both lay in the bed of the small motel Elena was staying in, sheets rumpled around them both, lazily she traced his chest with her hand, feeling every bump and muscle. Damon had a look of utter contentment on his face, and she was sure that her's mirrored his. Almost with regret she pushed herself up so that she was leaning onto the headboard of the bed, breaking the connection with him. She grabbed her packet of cigarettes off the desk, lit one, and slowly inhaled feeling the harsh smoke pour into her lungs, before flicking some of the ash into the ashtray on the bedside table.

'Where did you pick up that habit?' Damon asked, having pushed himself onto the headboard, so that his back was leaning against it.

'A boyfriend.'

'Happens to the best of us.' Elena nodded, taking another puff.

'I never knew vampires could get addicted, otherwise I would have never started.' Damon smiled a lazy smile, and put his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She looked at the smoke curling into the air, perhaps she had just found a new addiction.

–/

Fin.


End file.
